


Every Day of the Year

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Photography, Photoshoots, Pining, Possessive Steve Rogers, inappropriate use of whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: When Pepper Potts offers Tony a way out of fundraising events for a year, he jumps at the opportunity. How it ends up in space travel, whipped cream fights, and embarrassing confessions is anyone’s guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyness/gifts).



> Here's my and TonyStarkier's brainchild for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico fanfic auction! Thank you so much for bidding on me and helping bring this fic come to life. Also, thanks to festiveferret for the beta. 
> 
> Updates every Sunday. :)

“It was a joke,” Clint said for the hundredth time, his head rolling back and forth against the elevator wall as they rode up to the main floor of the compound.

“It wasn’t a joke.” Tony tossed his phone in the air and caught it, watching the numbers roll by. “It was an offer, and I accepted it. You and Steve are my witnesses. This was all very verbally binding.”

“I really don’t think Pepper is going to let you miss a year's worth of fundraisers for... _that._ ” Steve shook his head, gaze fixed on the elevator doors, but Tony could still see his smile. 

“And I don’t think you know Pepper like I do. She’ll play it off as a source of revenue for the company, or a good move for PR, or both, but in reality, now that the idea’s in her mind? I know Pep, and she’d want  _ this  _ more than a couple dozen gala appearances and ribbon cuttings.”

Steve opened his mouth, then shut it, a slight blush forming on the round of his cheeks. 

“You’re imagining Pepper looking at one, aren’t you?” Clint goaded Steve from the corner. “And it’s making you clutch your pearls.” 

“Or are you imagining looking at it yourself?” Tony asked, and wasn’t that a picture? Steve on his bed, hand trailing down his torso. Tony shook off the sexy thought at Steve’s sputtering. 

“No--Not at all. I’m not--It’s not--It’s just a silly, pinup calendar!” 

“Silly, pinup,  _ beefcake _ calendar,” Clint reminded with a snap of his fingers, spinning out of the elevator when it dinged and the doors slid open. 

Tony stepped away from the back wall of the elevator and moved to stand next to Cap. Gone were the days when Steve’s shoulders would tense from Tony’s mere proximity, instead Steve leaned in closer. “Silly, pinup calendar, huh?” Tony asked.

“That’s what I said--Look, the 1940s weren’t this puritan era, and pinup calendars were plenty popular, especially on the battlefield so, come on. Back off, they’re not a big deal.”

“No big deal, eh? Well then… you won’t mind being in it?” Tony let the challenge drip from his tone before walking out of the elevator, knowing that when it came to Rogers, he could never resist one. He caught up to Clint and pushed at his shoulder. “You’re in it too, Birdboy.”

“You couldn’t keep me out of it if you tried, Metal Mess. Have you seen these guns?” Clint flexed for them as they walked past the formal entryway and through the wrap-around railing that surrounded the comfortable, sunken living room. 

“They are very nice guns for a Hawk,” Tony admitted. 

“What exactly does this entail?” Steve asked the room, completely ignoring the conversation between Tony and Clint. “Am I going to have to wear some--I’ve only ever seen ladies calendars...what exactly happens in these things? For men, I mean?” 

“Oh, Steve. What happened to ‘no big deal.’” Tony couldn’t resist, even though he knew it would garner him a glare from Steve. 

“That was when we were talking about  _ looking  _ at them, Tony. Being in one is a completely different thing, and you know it.” Steve’s cheeks were on fire now. Despite Tony’s cajoling. it surprised him that Steve was even considering being in the calendar, but here he was. “I had those photoshoots for the war bonds, but that was a group thing and I was in uniform. Can I be in uniform in this?”

Tony made a considering noise. He easily admitted, aloud and often, that Steve looked fabulous in his uniform, but he had an opportunity here--well, SI did. Or Pepper did? Someone did, and that was an opportunity to make Steve Rogers their supersolider-supermodel. 

Tony walked over to where Steve stood by the couch. He reached out and pushed Steve’s shoulder until he fell onto the cushions, standing in front of him as he explained. “Beefcake calendars are very much a glory of the twenty-first century. Think...more skin. And lots of flexing. Clint, take off your shirt and give us a show.” Clint dropped his jaw. “What? You were flexing up a storm a minute ago. And now you’re shy?”

Clint pushed himself onto the railing and crossed his arms over his chest as his feet swung. “I’m not your dancing monkey, Stark. I’ll show you the goods on demand when you bring the photographer in here.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Clint; his arm muscles were still tensing and clenching even as he crossed them and pouted. “You’re still flexing!” Tony laughed, sliding into the seat next to Steve. “That, there?” Tony gestured to Clint. “How his t-shirt is stretched tight over his chest, and his biceps are dancing under it. He’s even pouting like he’s not completely enjoying this blatant objectification. You see that, Steve? That is a beefcake calendar pose.”

Steve tilted his head, considering. “I- I could do that.” Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding because he may have dreamed for Steve to participate but he’d never ever thought it’d be a reality. It had nothing to do with puritan standards or shyness. He’d just considered Steve to be too...serious? “Yeah, I could do that. For charity, right?”

“For charity,” Tony agreed, unable to keep the breathless surprise from his tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You all right?” Steve asked, pulling up next to Tony. 
> 
> “Space is strange,” Tony replied. “Thor just gave me engineering advice. Sort of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you festiveferret for the beta.

It was easy for Tony to convince the Avengers living at the Compound to participate in the calendar. Sam seemed eager to show off his wings, and Wanda wasn’t a stranger to a photoshoot. Bucky was intrigued more than anything.

But he needed to impress Pepper. And to do that, to ensure he’d be free for a whole year from any money-making events, he needed profit gains. Revenue ruled, and in the fall of 2017 that meant Thor and Loki.

The Asgardians had arrived in Earth’s orbit by outmaneuvering Thanos himself, a chase that was recorded on the spacecraft’s memory drive and later broadcasted for all of Earth to see. It marked Earth’s first public encounter with an alien race through diplomatic means. Right now, Asgardians were all the rage. Humanity seemed fickle enough to be able to forgive Loki, and everyone loved Thor before. Now he was a legend.

“I can’t believe we’re in space right now,” Clint said, hands coming around to clench at the straps that kept them secure in their seats.

“We’ve been in space before,” Tony reminded.

“We have?” Sam asked. “I’m pretty sure that’s something I’d remember.”

“Well, I have,” Bruce said over the comm as he waited for their ship to dock with the Asgardian one he’d been inhabiting.

“And I have,” Tony said then added after a beat, “Technically.”

“You’re counting when you flew straight into a collapsing wormhole?” Sam’s snort was drowned out by the sound of a large alarm that signaled their connection to the other ship.

“I am.” Tony replied, when the alarm stopped. “It was terrifying and almost fatal, but it still counts. Hell, that’s _why_ I’m counting it.”

“Guys,” Steve began. “Someone’s coming--”

The circular door knob on the side of the ship hissed then spun open. “Friends!” The sound of Thor’s bellow thundered through their ship before the door even fully opened. Then, there was a blur of an enthusiastic God of Thunder. Tony was the closest to the door and felt himself half-pulled, half-hugged out of his seat. Tony couldn’t see, with his face pressed up against Thor’s chest, but he heard Clint’s gasp and felt Thor’s sigh. “Aye, my eye. The battle was fierce, and sacrifices were made.”

When Tony pulled back, he saw that Thor was not only sporting the shortest hair he’d ever seen him with, but he also had an eyepatch.

“You look badass,” Clint said, and they all agreed, which made Thor’s cheeks flush a bit, and Tony absolutely needed to get him in the calendar.

Thor was nearly vibrating with his joy at seeing them all again. “I am so happy you have arrived, my friends. Our journey was long and eventful. We managed to outrun Thanos, as you all know. It has been far too long since I’ve seen your glorious faces! And so many of you. Come, come.” Thor gestured to the door. “Meet my people.”

“Oh, that’s right! You’re a king.” Clint pushed past Thor and Tony into the hallway of the spacecraft. “A real live spaceship,” he told the empty hallway. “Are we supposed to call you Your Highness now?” Clint asked over his shoulder. “Because I’m not.”

“You were always supposed to call him Your Highness,” a curt female voice from somewhere no one could see, replied.

“Who is that?” Clint asked, inching his hand around to the weapon he presumably had hidden on his side, his bow and arrows tucked away in the cargo hold.

“She sounds dangerous,” Sam added, voice low and eyes flickering to every vantage point as they disembarked the ship and filed into the hallway. Tony looked around for the woman, unable to keep from cataloguing each detail of the ship. It was a grayish blue, all exposed metal and nothing like how Tony would design a ship. His would be sleek, white, maybe a dash of red. He took in the walls, imagined the mechanics and nearly walked into Bruce and Nat.

“She is dangerous,” Bruce was saying. He straightened Tony by the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. “Good to see you.” He peered around at Steve and the others. “Good to see all of you.” Bruce looked good, like he’d seen better days, but the fact that he wasn’t green right now said wonders about his overall state of mind. Nat greeted them with a smirk, but her attention mostly stayed on Bruce. Tony knew she had taken a ship to orbit as soon as the Asgardian ship had arrived, and as Tony looked back and forth between the two of them, her early arrival seemed to be the reason he was chatting with Bruce right now and not the Hulk.

“I was leading them to the main deck,” Thor told Bruce.

“And we were being haunted by a husky, female voice,” Clint said, gaze still focused on finding the woman.

“It’s great to see all of you, really. I didn’t expect you to fly out here. Is this the new quinjet model, Tony?” Bruce asked.

“The one and only. I heard you found my older one on a planet in the middle of nowhere? I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended.”

“Well, it wouldn’t fly into the devil’s anus,” Thor said, patting Tony on the shoulder. “So there is room for improvement.” When he walked down the hallway ahead. Tony stood, stunned for a moment, trying to figure out whether he actually wanted to invent a ship that could do that. He did, right? Maybe he should ask to take a look at the one that made it through. Tony thought of the force needed for the journey, the shielding to withstand trans-dimensional travel, until a nudge on his arm pushed him out of his thoughts.

“You all right?” Steve asked, pulling up next to Tony.

“Space is strange,” Tony replied. “Thor just gave me engineering advice. Sort of.”

Steve chuckled as they both continued their walk through the hallway and into a large open room. All around them, panoramic windows separated them from outer space. It was beautiful, and Tony knew Thor was talking, introducing him to a very nice looking group of Asgardians but he barely heard a word, as he watched Steve take in Earth from outer space. He looked even more beautiful, the colors and shapes and immensity of space capturing Steve’s awe like a work of art. Tony couldn’t agree more, the turn of Earth against the pitchblack of endless space was a masterpiece worthy of any museum. Tony could stand here for hours. “--they have come to honor me, to honor us.”

Thor’s words broke into Tony’s thoughts, so did the way Clint and Sam were side-eyeing him with worry. Honor the Asgardians? Crap, they hadn’t even thought to bring a housewarming gift. A planetwarming gift? They were going to need to work out some etiquette if new species arriving was going to become a common occurrence in society. Steve was nodding next to him, eyes flickering at Tony every once and a while as if he was asking the man to please say something. “It’s an honor for us to meet you all, a great one,” Steve said, when the silence grew too long.

“Yes! And there is an honor we wish to bestow upon you,” Tony improvised, stepping forward with his hands in the air. The Asgardians were an easily captive audience. “A tradition of earth--” A flick on his phone and a holoscreen showed the mockup he’d made of the calendar in the air above them all. “--a Calendar, to mark the passing months and seasons. It is a traditional gift on earth, at least in some parts of it. Definitely some regions of North America. I think.” He added the last part under his breath as he flicked his finger on the screen again and again, scrolling through images of calendars, ones with supermodels and ones with dignitaries, ones with Presidents and ones with puppies.

“And you brought us one of these?” Thor asked.

“No, no,” Tony shook his head, snapped off the holoscreen. “I’m making one with Pepper and my company. We’re celebrating. Your arrival.”

“I thought we were keeping you out of fundraising events for a year,” he heard Clint mumble under his breath, and he flicked his eyes at the Asgardian people watching nearby.

Tony waved a hand in Clint’s direction, a signal to shut up while he smiled at Thor. “We are looking to make a boom.”

Thor stepped back, brow furrowed. “An explosion?”

“No, no. A figurative one. An impact, financially, for charity.”

“And you would like the Asgardians to be in such calendar?” Thor asked.

Tony grinned because he didn’t even have to ask, Thor went and offered. He nodded at Thor, and turned to the Asgardians, outstretching his arms. “Thor will be a representing you all,” Tony clarified, looking over the Asgardians. He definitely didn’t have it in his manpower to convince Pepper to make _that_ many calendars. “As King,” Tony added. “You’re the hottest thing right now.”

“Aye, I am,” Thor agreed.

Bruce snorted, which drew his eye to Bruce. “You too, big guy.”

He turned positively red, for a change. “Oh, come on, Tony. No one wants to see that.”

“See what?” That same husky voice broke in, the one from when they were disembarking their ship. This time, the voice was attached to a rather beautiful woman who was walking through the crowd. They parted for her, and she walked slowly, scanning each of the Avengers with a piercing glare that traveled up and down their bodies, until she stopped in front of them. “Your friends are dull,” the woman said to Thor, gaze not leaving the Avengers.

“Hey!” Clint shouted.

“You don’t even know know us, lady.” Sam crossed his arms and glared.

“This is Valkyrie.” Bruce stepped forward, Nat following at his side. “You, uh, don’t want to mess with her.”

“Oh?” Tony perked up. “We’ve been looking for a Miss October. You have a certain...scary vibe to you.” He heard Steve whisper a chastisement beside him, but it only made his smirk widen. “What do you say?”

The woman, Valkyrie, looked up at the holoscreen and flicked through the projected calendar like she’d had a StarkPhone her entire life. She got to a swimsuit cover one, and her eyes narrowed. “No.” Then, faster than anyone could even notice, she took a weapon out of her pocket and shot Tony’s phone.

“Hey!” Tony shouted.

“Oh, that’s right…” She turned to look at Thor than Bruce, then back at Tony. “No, _thank you.”_

Then she left.

“Wow, Thor. She may be worse than Loki,” Clint said, once the stunned Asgardians started to disperse. “At least she’s hotter.”

“Why would you say that aloud?” Sam sputtered. “She just shot a phone for an offending photo.” 

“Tony are you alright?” Steve stepped forward, pulling his hand to cradle it between his own, the remains of the phone laying on the ground behind them. Steve picked them up then slid them into Tony’s pocket, and before Tony could even think about how close he was standing, or the fact that he’d just stuck something into his pants, Steve was looking at his hand again with wide, concerned eyes like Tony was made of porcelain. Then his expression turned, brow furrowing in anger.

“Steve…” Tony began, but didn’t know what else to say, assumed his questionable tone was enough.

“She shot you,” Steve said through gritted teeth.

“ _You’ve_ shot me.”

Steve’s jaw dropped and he dropped Tony’s hand with it. “I have not.”

“Well, fine, you’ve ‘shielded’ me.” He put quotes around the word.

“That’s different.”

“Why, because you’re you?”

“Yes!”

Tony could only laugh, the whole thing so ridiculous. When Steve said he’d be there for Tony after the Accords, he was always surprised to see how far that promise travelled. He pulled his hand back, rubbing absently at the blistering skin. “Okay, well, she’s gone. And it doesn’t seem like she’s going to be in the calendar. So that leaves--” Tony broke off with a groan. “Loki.”

Thor beamed at the word, even as he waved at his people as they began to disperse. “My brother and I are much reconciled.”

“Are you now?” Clint asked through gritted teeth. “We still have to have some words.”

Thor’s grin faltered. “Aye, he has much to atone for.”

“Or get beat up for.”

“He is on Midgard. In New York, with the Master of the New York Sanctum.”

“When did _they_ become friends?” Tony groaned. “Loki _and_ Strange? I’ll definitely leave him for last.”

“If you think that is best, my friend. I know though, that he would love the opportunity to shine for earth in their mighty calendar.”

Clint snorted.

“Aye,” Tony agreed, sharing a glance with Clint. “But I know some other, much less annoying people, I could ask first.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With requisite hours at the gym and a strict diet, each and every member of SHIELD was trimmed to perfection. Perfect specimens for Pepper Potts’ new calendar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we start to earn that Jealousy tag...

It was common knowledge that the members SHIELD annoyed Tony more than any other semi-legitimate, counterrorism, sponsor of war organization, but they sure were pretty to look at. With requisite hours at the gym and a strict diet, each and every one of them was trimmed to perfection. Perfect specimens for Pepper Potts’ new calendar.

Tony walked through the open lobby, glass ceiling letting him see exactly zero stars despite the time of night. It reminded him of Thor’s ship, and of Steve, how he had looked so awed. Tony wondered what Steve thought about the lack of stars these days, until the sound of high heels broke through the lobby. He pasted on a smile. “Assistant Director Hill, a pleasure.”

“You called and made an appointment, Stark. On your own.” Her words echoed in the empty lobby. “I have a bet going with Romanoff that this is a first.”

“The first time I called SHIELD?”

“The first time you’ve ever made your own appointment.”

Tony pulled his sunglasses off and raised his arms. “What can I say? You do have the honor of being my very first.” She wasn’t, but Tony knew an opportunity to butter up someone when he saw it. The first real appointment he ever called to make himself was the one with Fury after he read their encrypted messages about locating Captain America.

He followed Hill into the elevator. She pressed the button, then leaned back against the metal wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing her navy blue dress suit. “You come from court or something?”

Hill pressed her lips together as if suppressing a large sigh. “Yes, actually. Thanks to Thor and some other new arrivals, a few of which decided Earth was their own ‘manifest destiny’ to conquer, I was called in as a character witness.”

Tony saw his opportunity in the tenseness of Hills shoulders. “You need to get away for a bit. Relax.”

Hill snorted. “What are you on about? Does this have to do with why you’re here?”

“I’m here to offer you a new position with SHIELD as liaison.” No he wasn’t. He was here to talk her into the calendar, but he couldn’t just come out and say that. The elevator dinged and opened into Hill’s office.

“Romanoff is the liaison.” Hill walked around her desk, taking off her jacket and putting it on the coat stand she had in the corner.

“For the Avengers. But not SI,” Tony clarified, sliding into the seat in front of her desk.

“SI?”

“Yeah.” Tony smirked “You know, the company I own? SHIELD’s been after my R&D for years, here’s your chance.”

“What’s the catch?”

Tony smirked. “It’s gotta be you, not one of your lackys.”

Hill didn’t try to suppress the sigh. “I have enough on my plate as it is.”

Tony considered. “You need a getaway for a bit.”

Her eyes narrowed, suspicious. “So you said.”

“I know you can’t leave New York. But what if you got to check out for a bit? Go to a spa upstate, still close but far from the bustle. Maybe…” He shrugged. “Maybe get a massage, a makeover.”

“A what--”

“Doted on and made to feel special.”

“What are you on about?”

Tony mirrored her sigh from earlier. “Oh nevermind you’ll never go for it.”

“Go for what?”

“I’m putting together a calendar for charity, for Pepper.” Her jaw dropped. “Thor’s involved.”

“I should tell you to get out of my office.”

Tony sat perfectly still.

“But I have a sneaky suspicion the position as liaison would vanish if I do.”

Tony continued to sit in silence until the corner of Hill’s mouth twitched into a smile. Success! He really should get a medal for patience, he’d picked it up from Steve and it was proving most effective.

“Fine,” Hill agreed, holding out her palm.

Tony kept his smile in check as he shook Hill's hand.

One SHIELD member on the list, and his next mark wasn’t far away. He could hear her sultry voice as soon as he exited Hill’s office, most likely harassing, or let's face it, flirting, with a coworker-- or Clint. But when he turned the corner, he definitely did not expect the person she was flirting with to be Steve.

Tony paused in the doorway, took a moment to take in his wide shoulders in his tactical suit. The black fabric hugged his waist, clung around his thighs and a sudden urge to pull it taut and hear it snap back against Steve’s skin was a fun fantasy to play around in, until Darcy’s voice curled his own name. “Tony, if it isn’t the devil himself.”

“Talking about me?” He pushed from the doorway, eyes falling to Steve when he looked over his shoulder at Tony.

“Not...exactly?” Steve replied, cheeks turning a bit pink at the edges.

Darcy slid by Steve, coming to stand very much in Tony’s personal space. “I heard you’re doing a pinup-beefcake mash up calendar, and I’m disappointed I wasn’t the first bosom buddy you went to see.” She pressed her arms in so that her cleavage thrust even further between them. Tony was human, so his eyes flickered down. “See. I’m January material.” She paused, taking a step back and looking at Steve whose face had reddened even further, his eyes on the wall behind them both, jaw clenched. “Is January material the good one? 1st in line. Or maybe December, everyone likes December. Or July!” She snapped her fingers. “Summer months the hottest and I am--”

“Steve’s July,” Tony cut in. Darcy’s grin turned cheshire wide.

“Of course he is, birthday boy. And any opportunity to get him in a bathing suit. Am I right? It bet it has a star right over his--”

“Tony, I thought you said I could pose in my uniform. This is for charity, I know, so maybe--.”

“You can wear whatever you want.” Tony glared at Darcy.

“Or how little you want,” she added, eyes still on Tony.

In his periphery, Tony could tell Steve was looking between them and after only a moment, Steve ran a hand between their locked gaze, pulling apart their staring contest.

Darcy smirked at Steve. “Jealous? Want to stare at him yourself?”

“What?” Steve stuttered in reply, Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m breaking up whatever is going on here.”

“Sure you are, Mr. Muscles for Freedom.” Darcy shimmied closer to Tony, laughing when Steve huffed. “What, Cap? I’m sure Stark doesn’t mind my bosom on him.”

“And I’m sure your behavior is entirely against the sexual harassment policy they made us sit in on that course for.”

“Actually,” Tony drawled out the word. “I’m pretty sure that only applies to coworkers, which I am not. Darcy can continue doing that little dance for as long as she wants.” Tony knew he was goading Steve, but now he was intrigued to see how the man would react. He was flushed still, but instead of embarrassed he looked...tense. Like he wanted to move them all into a much larger hallway.

When his eyes fell back to Tony, he no longer looked amused at all. “Well then, you two finish your dance. Let me know when you need me for my shoot. I’ll be heading back to the compound soon, if you need a ride.”

Then Steve left them in his wake. The air shifted, turning cold as he left. Darcy froze in Tony’s personal space. “We may have pushed him a little too far.”

“I wasn’t trying to push him, at all.”

Darcy snorted. “You were a little.” Her head tilted. “You like him.”

Tony stopped breathing. The words said so plainly, out loud, in _SHIELD_. “Of course I like him. He’s a good Captain.”

“Uh huh,” Darcy goaded. “He is. But that’s not all you like about him. Look at you, you’re practically drooling over him as he walks away.”

He was. “These hallways are very long, you know that?”

“Uh huh.”

“You can have September. School starts then. Go...be a school girl or something.” He fluttered his hands towards her breasts, and she shook them in response.

“Aye, aye Captain Crusher with a big ole crush.”

Tony turned back at the hallway, but Steve was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Twenty minutes late?”
> 
> “Not everywhere's the military,” Steve reminded Sam, though he looked at his watch too. He’d hoped they’d be off this hilltop before dark. “The art scene isn’t as...rigid.”
> 
> Sam snorted. “I guess. You are the artist after all. Why don’t you go over there and remind the great futurist that the present is fleeting, and they don’t need that many photos of Rhodey holding the War Machine helmet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading. :D

Steve shifted from one foot to the other as he watched Tony move Rhodey’s body into different poses across the field. Sitting in director’s chairs in front of Steve, Scott was asleep without a care in the world while Sam sighed every so often, obviously bored, and Bucky pressed the palms of his hands together, obviously nervous. At least, both were obvious to him. Tony may have thought everything was fine under the tent acting as a green room for the photoshoot, but he didn’t know Sam and Bucky like Steve did. Scott seemed okay with just about anything.

The man Tony did know better than anyone was currently glaring at Tony and cursing every other breath. “Have you ever done this before?” Rhodey asked through gritted teeth, he was trying to hold his smile even as Tony arranged his arms so his hands rested on his hips.

“What? Modeled?” Tony stepped back, examined his work. “Of course I’ve modeled before. I’m a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I’ve personally sent you some of my magazine covers.”

Steve snorted while Rhodey huffed. “Don’t go getting huffy. I forgot _that_ came from _this_. My arms hurt, do you think--?”

Tony clapped his hands. “Do not move, hotstuff. Hernando, you seeing this?” He looked over his shoulder towards the photographer, who was looking at a light meter. When he glanced at Tony, Hernando nodded at the pose he'd put Rhodey in. The afternoon sun beamed off his chest just as much as it did off Tony’s satisfied smile.

“Yes this will do very nicely.” Hernando took a few photos then stood back and analyzed the scene. “Pick up a part of the costume.”

“You mean the _War Machine_ suit?” Rhodey asked through gritted teeth, but he still bent down to pick up the helmet from the grass as directed. His instinct was to look at it dead on, and Hernando snapped a series of photos. Steve assumed Tony would’ve been equally as offended as Rhodey at the minimization of his glorious suits, but Steve could see each photo as it was snapped on the screen that sat in front of their chairs. They were amazing.

Tony knew Hernando’s talent, so maybe he let the insult slide in favor of the photographs. He never really pegged Tony for the type that could let one slide, but then again he never really pegged him as someone that would get excited from a photoshoot. A photoshoot where _he_ wasn’t the subject.

“Are you guys almost finished? It’s twenty minutes past my start time,” Sam grumbled across the field. He was clearly done waiting for his turn to be photographed. Next to him, Bucky looked up from his hands, and Steve followed his gaze to Tony who seemed surprised to see Steve there, which made sense because his shoot wasn’t until tomorrow.

Tony looked back towards Sam and rolled his eyes. “You can’t rush greatness, Falcon.”

“This is bordering on unprofessional,” Sam muttered when Tony turned away. He shifted further into his directors chair.

“What do you know about any of this?” Bucky snorted, and he sounded like he didn’t have a care in the world, but his foot was shaking, and Steve knew that was a sign of his nerves. “Have you been in a photoshoot before? This could be normal.”

“Twenty minutes late?”

“Not everywhere's the military,” Steve reminded him, though he looked at his watch too. He’d hoped they’d be off this hilltop before dark. “The art scene isn’t as...rigid.”

Sam snorted. “I guess. You are the artist after all. Why don’t you go over there and remind the great futurist that the present is fleeting, and they don’t need _that_ many shots of Rhodey holding the War Machine helmet.”

Steve looked back across the field where Tony had lowered into a squat, trying to show Hernando an angle. He allowed himself a moment to watch him, take in the glow Tony always had whenever he worked on something he found exciting. And Steve was surprised by how excited Tony was by this pet project.

Both Bucky and Sam were looking at him now, and he wondered what expression was on his face when he looked at Tony. The man was awe-inspiring, that was for sure. It made sense that his face would express that awe, but Sam and Bucky both looked more preturbed than awed at the moment. “I’ll go see what’s going on.”

Tony must’ve heard his footsteps in the grass because he turned to see Steve approach. “Cap, good to see you.”

Steve took a deep breath and tried not to get distracted by the wide grin Tony sent his way. “The guys are getting a bit...restless.”

Tony chuckled. “Understandable, to say the least. I wasn’t expecting Rhodey here to be such a diva.”

“Hey!” Rhodey said, aghast, dropping his pose.

“It took you thirty minutes to pick a shirt, Rhodes,” Tony reminded him. “Only to then decide to be shirtless.”

“You said I looked good!”

Steve waited for the two men to finish laughing before tapping Tony’s bicep. He was all lean muscle and tan skin under the afternoon sky, and of course Tony was wearing a tank top even though it wasn’t that hot. “I work hard for these arms, gotta show them off.” He had said when Sam commented on the shirt earlier. Steve knew Sam wasn’t commenting on Tony’s arms though, he was commenting on the text across the tank, _Photographers have to Deal with A Lot of Crop._

And Steve had noticed the text too, but more how the letters curved over his chest because the shirt was very tight. “Hey, Tony? Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Tony turned from Rhodey, eyes still bright from their conversation and opened his arms for Steve gregariously. “Of course, let’s go to the craft table. Did you see I stocked it with candy?”

Steve took a deep breath and put aside thoughts of Tony’s tank top and instead focused on his friends waiting. When Tony straightened up, his smile faltered a bit. and Steve knew his expression made his point come across. It shouldn’t make him feel a sliver of satisfaction, that he could affect Tony Stark’s mood with a single eyebrow lift, but it did.

“The guys have been waiting a while, shellhead.” It was a fact, they both knew it, so Steve didn’t have to add any underlying tone to the words.

Tony looked over his shoulder and gave the guys a small wave. Then he rolled his eyes and put  his sunglasses back on, laughing. “You’re right, you’re right.” Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to hold the affection from his own laugh so he didn't try. He wished he could still see Tony’s eyes, sometimes he wanted to find his sunglass collection and destroy it but, no. That wasn’t what you did to someone you like, to anyone really. Even if--

“--what do you think, Steve?”

He nodded because he had no idea what they were talking about, and started towards the tent, knowing Tony would follow.

“Their shoot is going to be quick,” Tony continued. “That’s all I was going to say. They’re doing a group shot for November. Maybe we should have them sitting around a Captain America star table, since they’re your boys and all.”

“What?” Steve let Tony catch up to him as he headed toward the tent. They slotted next to each other, and he tried to ignore the heat that jumped from Tony’s skin to his own every time their arms brushed together.

“I have no idea,” Tony admitted. “I was rambling because you’re being all quiet and growly.”

Steve stopped, pivoting in the grass, so he faced Tony’s side. “I’m not being growly.”

“‘ _These guys have been waiting a while,_ ’ Tony repeated, his voice dropped low.

“That’s not how I sound.” Was the first thing Steve could think to say. “And I was just pointing out--”

Tony turned to face his, and they were closer than Steve had expected. “It’s okay,” Tony said, barely a whisper. “I’m just fucking with you, Steve. You bait so prettily.”

His eyes flicked to Tony’s lips, and all the fight went out of Steve at the sight of Tony’s small, private smile. He imagined how he would taste. Then Sam was shouting at them to hurry up, and Steve jerked back, keeping his gaze on Tony just long enough to see his gaze narrow, turn calculating.

“We’re coming,” Tony shouted. “Jeez, so many divas.”

The photoshoot with Sam, Bucky, and Scott didn’t last long and, to his credit, Tony was actually right it was very productive. What had started out as a group photo for one month, quickly devolved into a each man getting a month of his own. Sam broke down first and really got into it when the photographer asked him to take off his shirt. He put his hands on his hip, then crossed his arms across his chest like a pro, hamming it up for the camera with his best tough-guy poses. Scott was shy at first and Bucky guarded, but all it took was a little encouraging and they each offered to take a month off Tony’s hands.

Tony bounced up and down at their offer, and Steve tried not to find it adorable.

The sun was setting when they finished, and the colors of sunset played off Tony’s face. It made him harder to look at, which was probably all for the best because Steve had come to a decision while watching the guys’ photoshoots, and he knew Tony wouldn’t like it.

“I don’t think you need me for the Calendar anymore.”

As predicted, Tony’s mouth snapped shut. Then opened. Closed again, then proceeded to open with a barrage of reasons why he was wrong.

“No, listen,” Steve began. “Hill has January, Clint February - which he absolutely hated at first.”

“How could I not make him Cupid? When opportunity strikes!”

Steve laughed through, “March, Thor. April, Scott, then Bucky and Sam. July was supposed to be me.”

“Is you,” Tony stressed, and Steve shook his head.

“August is Loki and September is Darcy. Banner is October and the group shot November. If we have Natasha as December then where are you going to go?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, Tony. You forgot to count yourself.”

He brought his hand to his facial hair, running a finger down it, considering. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever forgotten to count myself for something.” Then he straightened and returned his gaze to Steve. “No matter, we’ll remove the group shot.”

“Tony, those pictures are amazing. Lang had a turkey on his head.”

“Definitely watched too much F.R.I.E.N.D.S,” Tony mumbled absently, and Steve may have been from the 40’s, but he couldn’t be friends with Scott without watching that show at least once. “Well, nevermind. You’ll be the cover. No,” Tony quickly corrected himself. Then smiled a smile so wide it could only speak to pure unadulterated delight. “I’ll be the cover.”

Steve looked away, and remembered how easy it was for everyone else to be in front of the camera. Even Bucky, once he grew comfortable, was able to pin the camera with a confident stare. Steve knew he would be too stiff and uncertain; he’d just ruin it. Tony should take his place. “No one sees the cover, it’s pressed against the wall for the whole year. I’ll sit this one out, Tony, you deserve a month.”

“Come on.” Tony reached out to rest a hand on Steve’s arm, and the sun was almost behind the clouds now, the air should be cold, but Steve’s body heated under Tony’s touch. “If you don’t want to be in it, you don’t have to. You had just agreed so I, well, you know....” Tony shrugged.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be in the calendar, it was more that he didn’t want be the reason Tony’s idea failed. But the more he looked at Tony, the more he saw something Tony was trying to hide in his gaze. Steve knew that look. “What did you do?”

“I maybe bought a pool. And painted the whole thing red, white, and blue,” he said, the words coming out in a rushed tumble.

“You what?”

“It’s for art! You love art.”

“Oh, god, Tony! Fine.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh. This man was ridiculous and Steve told him so. “You’re ridiculous but, yes.”

Tony cheered, and as they walked off the field together, he wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders in a way that could be platonic but Steve felt like maybe it wasn’t. He decided in that moment that he’d do his best for the calendar, if only so that he wasn’t the reason Tony’s enthusiasm dimmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! [ashes0909](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bathing suit did absolutely nothing to hide the blush that rolled down Steve's face to his neck and chest. Maybe he could blame it on the sun.
> 
> “Okay,” Hernando said from behind the camera. “Tony move back, you’re in the shot.”
> 
> “Good luck.” Tony winked and walked towards the railing. Steve shifted awkwardly on his feet. He put his hands on his hips, then immediately dropped them by the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes *amazing* fanart by Yawpkatsi at the end. <3 Before that, Steve and Tony get into a...sticky situation. ;) Enjoy!

The pool was indeed painted red, white and blue. It was outdoor, on the rooftop of what felt like a million-floor New York skyscraper. It wasn’t the only thing wearing his colors. Each deck chair was one of the patriotic colors, along with the grill and nearby bar. Tony had outdone himself.

“I guess I know what my swim trunks will look like,” was the first thing Steve said when he spotted Tony under the palm frond covered gazebo. Tony turned to face Steve with a smile, lifting his drink. He’d apparently moonlighted as his own bartender while he waited, because there was no one else on the rooftop. Unlike the shoot from the day before, this one was silent to his ear. Hernando stood by the railing, taking shots of the skyline, and then there was them.

Tony, always so astute when he cared enough to pay attention, immediately explained. “You seemed nervous, I thought fewer people would be easier.”

Steve chuckled and tried to hide the blush that crossed his cheeks by turning back towards the pool. “Thanks. You’re, uh, right.”

“If only JARVIS was here to record that. I’d make it my own ringtone, call myself during Avengers briefings.”

Steve imagined his own voice interrupting him as they did Status Reports and couldn’t help but let the tension fall from his shoulders. He looked over the pool, at the grill set up for him to pose by, down the lawn chairs he’d probably be laying on top of. He said he’d do this, and he was a man of his word. It was for charity after all. He was the Star Spangled Man with a Plan... at least, when he wanted to be. “So.” He let out a deep sigh. “Where do you want me?”

Behind him, Tony choked on his drink.

Steve replayed his words and heated with embarrassment, even as he felt the laughter build in his chest. It wasn't often that he got to make Tony choke on his drink. Tony took a few gasping breaths, pointing towards the poolside bathroom. “Go in there and change.”

He returned to Tony three minutes later sputtering in the very small, very tight, not red and blue at all but solidly white bathing suit shorts. They stopped along his upper thigh and wrapped around his skin like they were painted on. “I thought--”

“A blank canvas,” Tony interrupted immediately. “You’ll contrast with the pool deck even better this way.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. “I hate that you’re besting me with art,” Steve grumbled but went to stand in the center of the pool deck. Hernando walked over and immediately surveyed the scene. He lifted the camera to his eye, then dropped it to look back at Steve, then at the sun. He walked back his bag and pulled out a lotion bottle, throwing it on a nearby deck chair. “Sunblock him, then let's do the grill first. Pool for sunset.”

Hernando turned back to his camera and both Steve and Tony turned to the sunblock.

Steve moved first, grabbing it before he could even find out if Tony was going to reach for it himself. He turned away and wished he didn’t feel so damn on display. The bathing suit had pockets on the backside that made to look like white jean shorts. But he had no delusions that those pockets did anything to conceal his ass from Tony’s gaze.

As he bent down to pick up the sunblock, he tried to quell the feeling Tony’s gaze was igniting under his skin. Squeezing the sunblock on his hand a bit harder than he intended, Steve began spreading it on his chest,  facing away from Tony. He managed to get his shoulders and face, the top of his thighs, before he realized he was going to need help for his back.

“Are you ready yet, Cap?”

The photographer was setting up a camera stand while Tony hovered near the pool. Steve held out the sunblock, eyes fixed on the lotion. “Can you get my back?”

He could hear Tony’s grin in his affirmative reply, and he knew that tone would be in his voice no matter who was asking this favor. Tony flirted, freely and often. But that didn’t stop the way goosebumps shot to life under his touch, the way the cool sunblock melted on his skin and Steve let Tony rub his back longer than necessary, let him cover his already sunblocked shoulders with another layer.

Tony was the one that pulled away. Clearing his throat as he stepped back. “I think I’ve got it all. But if you’re looking for a back massage, uh, I’m down literally any time other than when Hernando is on the clock.”

The bathing suit did absolutely nothing to hide the blush that rolled down his face to his neck and chest. Maybe he could blame it on the sun.

“Okay,” Hernando said from behind the camera. “Tony move back, you’re in the shot.”

“Good luck.” Tony winked and walked towards the railing. Steve shifted awkwardly on his feet. He put his hands on his hips, then immediately dropped them by the side.

“There’s some ground beef patties behind the bar. Why don’t we start there?’ Hernando offered, and Steve did as he was told. Soon the rooftop was filled with the smell of cooking meat, and the flutter of photos being taken and it was easier to get comfortable under the afternoon sun. He still felt like he was on display, but, well, he was in the middle of a photoshoot so that was to be expected.

When the first burger finished, he put a slice of cheese on it and slid it on a plate, pushing it across the red, white and blue picnic table towards Tony. “Hungry?”

Tony looked a bit startled, as if he’d been watching a movie and the characters broke the fourth wall to speak to him, only his eyes had darkened and lips parted with...interest? He even had to shake his head before accepting the burger. “I’m sorry,” Tony mumbled. “I just had no idea it was possible to make grilling hot. Do you know your back muscles ripple every time you flip your meat? I mean, the burger patty.”

Steve smirked at the blush Tony now sported, wondering how many times he’d been responsible for that shade of pink on his cheeks before now. It made him bold, and perhaps a little wild. “What can I say? I know how to handle my meat.”

Tony choked around his bite and even Hernando laughed as he walked over to the two of them. “I think we have enough of these shots. There’s apple pie later--”

Tony snorted, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“American icon needs American icon,” Hernando replied. “And there’s whipped cream.” He said the latter like it made the rest make sense. At Steve’s confused glance he added. “I’ve seen whipped cream make some fabulous photographs.”

“Sexy,” Tony said. “And delicious.”

“Exactly,” Hernando agreed.

Steve felt a bit like he was being assessed by both of them, that they were imagining all the ways whipped cream could meet with Steve Rogers. “I thought this was a pool photoshoot.” He looked between them, they were both looking at his body. “So, uh, I’m going swimming.”

He may have intentionally tried to splash them as he cannon balled into the pool. He heard Hernando grumble about missing the shot of his jump and Tony’s surprised yelp at the water. Under the water, Steve smirked.

When he resurfaced Hernando was _right there_ with the camera, and Steve slowed down, made sure to keep his eyes on the lens, tried to think _confidence, sultry_. He imagined what Tony would do in front of the lens and tried to do it himself, slowly pushing up along the side of the pool, feeling that water run down his back at catch at the rim of his white swimsuit. He brought a foot to the edge of the deck, felt his thigh muscles tense as he pushed out of the pool.

“Wow,” he heard Tony whisper from across the deck, barely audible under the flicker of photos.

When he straightened at the edge, he turned to the camera and shook out his hair, then looked towards Tony and grinned. His smile was probably too giddy, but Tony was looking at him completely frozen, burger forgotten in his hand.

“How was that?” he asked, knowing that he had aced that part of this photoshoot. At least he’d given Hernando and Pepper something to work with. And he thought, perhaps, maybe Tony too. Then he had to quickly banish thoughts of Tony looking at the calendar later, in private, maybe with his hand around his cock.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “You know that was fantastic. You were sex on a stick, still are, all wet and staring at me and existing. That bathing suit is nearly transparent when wet.”

Steve looked down, then stretched the spandex away from his upper thigh. He heard Tony squeak. Then Steve's stomach rumbled. Hernando heard it toom, and looked up from his camera, then up at the sun. “Drying off by the grill would make a nice shot. Go get yourself some lunch. Tony set out the pie and whipped cream.”

“From billionaire to P.A,” Tony grumbled under his breath.

Steve laughed. “You volunteered for this,” he reminded him, as they walked over to the grill.

Tony’s eyes lingered on Steve for a moment. “I’m not complaining, just commenting.”

“So you’re having a good time? You seem to enjoy making this calendar.”

Tony smirked. “It has its benefits.”

The way he said it made certain that Steve knew this afternoon was one of those benefits. He remembered Tony on the field yesterday, how much he had enjoyed goofing around with Rhodey and suggesting silly poses for the rest of the guys. But this was different, this was small smiles, and Tony couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of him.

“I’m glad you talked me into this,” Steve admitted, without much thought, but the words lit Tony up, and Steve realized how much he meant them. A part of him liked being at the center of attention, at least when the one giving him the attention was Tony.

Suddenly a stripe of whipped cream landed on his shoulder. “What?” he asked, startled out of his thoughts. “What are you doing?”

Tony applied another line of whip cream on top of the one he made, making letter T across his chest. “Just adding some decorations.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve asked before he dragged his finger through the whipped cream and brought it to his mouth. “Tasty decorations.”

“Hey! You’re ruining art. Whatever will Hernando say?”

Steve laughed. “I don’t think Hernando cares much,” Steve said, turning Tony around to face the pool deck. “Considering he seems to have left for the moment.”

“Oh, look at that.” Tony turned back to face Steve, and he was definitely closer than he had been before, his eyes shining bright from the sun and his own delight. “I guess Hernando wanted us to have some privacy for me to do this…” Tony leaned in, and Steve’s breath caught, watching as Tony’s gaze fell to his lips. They both swayed a bit, and Steve almost let his eyes fall closed when a line of whipped cream landed on his cheek. Steve froze, needing a moment to process the cool, sticky, confection on his face. Tony was already laughing, bent in two in front of Steve, the can of whipped cream hanging loose by his side.

Steve took his opening, lunging forward to grab the can and spin away, wielding it like a weapon. He took the offensive before Tony recovered, covering the man's chin with whipped cream. Tony gasped and dove forward, trying to get the can back but succeeding more in rubbing his whipped-creamed cheek along Steve’s chest and shoulder.

Tony followed the line of whipped cream with his tongue, a move that started as a joke but turned intimate when Steve froze and Tony didn’t pull away. Instead he licked up Steve skin, leaving a trail of electricity in his wake. There was a spark of panic too, a mix of what-were-they-doing? And, is-this-really-happening? Because no matter how many times he’d imagined Tony coming on to him, he never quite managed to include whipped cream and swimsuits (that _really_ weren’t hiding the effect Tony’s tongue had on his skin) into his fantasy.

“You okay there, Soldier?” Tony whispered. “Cat got your--” A plop of whip cream landed on the tip of his nose. “--Tongue?”

“When did you get that--” Steve hadn't even noticed the can slip from his grip.

“You were a bit distracted by my tongue.” To emphasize Tony licked the whipped cream dollop from his nose, his hands grabbing onto Steve’s biceps as Steve’s fell around Tony's waist, balancing him on his toes.

Steve couldn’t take it anymore, Tony was too close and he was _licking him_ and not pulling his mouth far enough from Steve’s to be anything other than an invitation, and Steve gathered up his courage in a single breath and connected their lips. Tony gasped against the kiss, then pressed forward, coming up to almost wrap around Steve, not that he was complaining. Tony’s suit brushed against Steve’s bare skin and it was all Steve could do not to thrust up against his hips. Tony seemed to have no notions of holding back though, tongue slipping into Steve’s mouth like he wanted to discover every corner of it.

Steve moaned, he hardly believed this was really happening, that it wasn’t just some sun-drenched hallucination. Because Tony flirted and teased everyone, but he was pretty sure he didn’t rub his hips like _that_ for just anyone. Steve did this, made Tony hard in his pants, just from their kiss and a bit of rough housing. He wanted to pull Tony closer, feel them slide together on one of the painted deck chairs. But he also wanted to push away, take a breath and ask Tony what the hell they were doing.

He didn’t end up doing either.

Hernando’s throat clear from the other side of the pool and they ripped apart. Steve’s face must’ve reflected his concern because Tony reached out across the gulf between them to pat Steve’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Cap. Hernando knows what to keep private.”

A figurative bucket of ice water fell over his shoulders. Private. Hernando--The photoshoot. Did Tony want to keep this private? Did Steve? What even was this? “Right.” Steve pressed his lips together. “Let me just straighten up, and we can finish up.”

Then he darted into the bathroom and hid for as long as it took to get his blood flowing back to the rest of his body. 

* * *

 

Art by the lovely, [yawpkatsi](http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me at ashes0909.tumblr.com!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the Sanctum wasn’t far, but it still took a good twenty minutes to get there in early morning traffic. Tony was on the phone the entire time, and Steve found himself focusing on the way Tony’s fingers drummed against his upper thigh, the sure tone of his reply, the way he let the corner of his lip flicker up when he caught Steve staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And don't worry, no April Fools here, just...minor feels? Maybe, minor worries on that front...
> 
> Happy Passover and Easter to all those who celebrate!

Steve woke early the next morning, and it all rushed back: the feel of Tony in his arms, how he tasted. The way he moved his hips along Steve, rubbing them together in a tantalizing way. God, if they hadn’t been interrupted, Steve would’ve probably let Tony’s hands continue their journey down his abs, below the waistband of that ridiculously tight, white bathing suit.

He turned in bed, let his hand follow the path Tony’s had taken, his ab muscles rippling now just as they’d done then. But now he could continue, wrap around his cock and imagine that it was a slightly smaller hand, slender, unfamiliar fingers testing out what made Steve moan. He knew Tony would be methodical, he was a scientist, after all.

They were due at the Sanctuary today. Loki had been staying there ever since the Asgardian ship arrived, and Steve needed to act as a figurative shield between Tony and Strange and Tony and Loki. Or maybe a literal shield too, knowing those combinations.

Steve groaned. He did not want to be thinking about Loki or Strange, but there was something about protecting Tony, about putting himself between Tony and danger, that made his blood run hot and his wrist stroke faster.

They hadn’t had an opportunity to speak after the photoshoot. He’d still had the taste of Tony on his lips but Hernando followed them back to the tower, and then the rest of the team arrived for dinner. They’d kept looking at each other all night though, heated glances that he knew were taken to a new level from the innocent flirting of before. Dinner was followed by a movie and all he could think throughout it was that he wished he had the seat next to Tony, so maybe he could feel the warmth of their thighs pressing together.

God, he had tasted so good, he wanted to taste him again. Steve imagined Tony walking into his bedroom right now, seeing him twisting in the sheets and rubbing himself off. Steve's lip slipped between his teeth, as he imagined Tony making the same gasps he’d made yesterday. Tony had moaned and squirmed and tried to climb Steve like a tree; he wanted to feel it all again, wanted more.

He came across his fist with an orgasm that took his breath away. Only then, did he roll over and face the day. His phone showed 8:18am and three missed texts from Tony.

 

> _Still on for doucheface manor at 9?_
> 
> _Been thinking about you this morning._
> 
> _:eggplant:_

“What?” Steve asked his empty room. His mind did its best to fill in the blanks from the confusing emoji and blatant flirtation by supplying him with an image of Tony stroking himself thirteen stories above him, while thinking of him.

 

> _You’d probably injure the both of them in five minutes if I weren’t there._

Then, after a moment, he added,

 

> _What’s the eggplant mean?_

A buzz then a reply.

 

> _:wink_face:_

Steve snorted, but left the conversation there. They didn’t have long, and he definitely needed a shower.

The ride to the Sanctum wasn’t far, but it still took a good twenty minutes to get there in early morning traffic. Tony was on the phone the entire time, and Steve found himself focusing on the way Tony’s fingers drummed against his upper thigh, the sure tone of his reply, the way he let the corner of his lip flicker up when he caught Steve staring.

It was raining outside, and he focused on a drop as it ran down the window. A moment passed, and then he heard Tony shuffle in his seat, felt the brush of his hand against the side of Steve’s.

“We’re here, boss.” Happy’s voice made then both startle, pull away.

“Thanks, Happy,” he replied, keeping his gaze on Steve while Happy got out of the car and walked around to open his door. His expression was a challenge and a flirtation and a question all in one, but neither of them said anything until the door opening interrupted them.

“Greetings.” Doctor Strange was waiting for them, and Steve saw the exact moment a fissure went through Tony, leaving his shoulders tense and his jaw ticking. “Captain,” Strange held out a hand which Steve shook on instinct, more focused on the magical umbrellas floating over their heads as they stood on the marble stairs. “Stark.”

“Dumbledore,” Tony returned his greeting but kept his hands in his pockets. “Why did tweedle-dee have to form a friendship with tweedle-dumb and make it so I had to come _here_ to see the Mischief Man.”

“Tony,” Steve warned.

“What?” His hands came out to the side, gesturing his confusion.

Tony was starting fights on purpose; the flirtatious air from earlier had long since dissipated. “Playing dumb doesn’t suit you,” Steve warned, and he was about to remind Tony that he was here for a _reason -_ and that reason was to make sure things stayed civil - so maybe Tony shouldn’t be so rude. But before Steve could speak, Doctor Strange intervened.

“Yeah, Stark, listen to your Captain. You’re here to ask a favor of a guest that's under my roof, under my protection.”

“Yes.” Tony smacked at the floating umbrella. “You are two devious peas in a pod. Both tall, magical, pains in my butt. And I’m here to offer up an opportunity.” He stormed off from under the umbrellas protection, and Steve followed with Doctor Strange until they came across Tony shaking himself off in the Sanctum’s foyer.

“Are you intentionally trying to make a mess of my entryway? You’re worse than a dog.”

“Don’t worry,” Steve began as he walked in behind Tony, “he’s housebroken.” Behind Doctor Strange, Tony was wiggling his eyebrows, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh. Doctor Strange swished his cloak dramatically and started down one of the hallways.

“I’m starting to think you invited me here with you, not to make sure you don’t get kicked out, but so that you’d have an audience when you inevitably did.”

“Everything’s better with an audience.” Tony winked, then leaned closer to whisper into Steve’s ear. “I could let you watch me all day.”

Tony’s words brushed against his ear, and moved down his spine to settle warm inside his chest. Along the other end of the hallway, a few magicians lingered, and the door to the street was still open wide. Steve thought about yesterday, how Tony’s lips felt against his own and then the sudden realization that they were out in the open, that anyone could see them then. Just like now.  “I thought--didn’t you...want to keep--This doesn’t seem very private...”

Tony stepped back and his eyes narrowed. “Captain America’s into me.” Tony crossed his arms across his chest. “Why do you think I wouldn’t want to--?”

A round of applause broke through their conversation, and left Steve was confused. Tony had been the one to mention that Hernando would keep their kiss quiet on the rooftop. Was that just to appease him? Did Tony think _he’d_ have a problem with people finding out about them?

It was too late to ask him because Loki was now standing in the middle of the drawing room watching them with knowing eyes. “It is about time.”

Steve dropped his eyes to the carpet, suddenly wishing he was anywhere other than the Sanctum because he wanted to talk to Tony, clear up any misunderstandings, and instead he was being seized up by Loki.

“I really didn’t think you had it in you Stark, to corrupt a national icon? That’s low, even for you.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony hissed. “God, why am I even here?”

“Thor mentioned something about charity. You do know how much I love helping the people of Midgard.”

Steve clenched his fists. “Your brand of helping seems to send the good people of Earth into early graves.”

“Now, now, Captain. I’m not here for trouble.” He held up his hands in mock surrender and did a little twirl to show he had nothing hidden behind his back, but Steve wasn’t stupid, he knew if Loki wanted to hurt them, his tricks and tortures wouldn’t be visible to the naked eye, he had too much talent for that. “Your Tony Stark here is looking to blow away Midgard’s record sales in merchandising, isn’t he? And that means he needs 12 knockout months.” Loki stepped closer to them, closer to Tony, and Steve moved to put himself between the two men on instinct. Tony wasn’t in the suit right now, and the last thing he wanted was to see this interaction escalate into violence. “You a little _short_ on the number?” he asked down his nose.

“Resorting to making fun of my height? And here I thought you Asgardians were supposed to be an intelligent species. But you’re no different than any other insecure asshole.”

“Hmm, yes.” Doctor Strange hummed behind them, where he leaned against the doorway.. “More insults. You do have very interesting strategies for garnering favors, Stark. It’s miraculous you’ve accomplished so much.”

“Oh stuff it, Strange--”

“Though, it is an accomplishment to have garnered the favor of this one--” Doctor Strange gestured towards Steve, and he felt like all the attention in the room swung to him. “Ah, good, and now he’s blushing.” Steve met Tony’s eye, and Tony gave him a little, exasperated half-shrug.

“Well, we can agree on that at least,” Tony admitted, sounding surprisingly honest despite being in a room with two people he hated. Steve didn’t know what to say, and he really had no interest besides getting in and out of this Sanctum as quickly as possible.

Loki threw himself into a plush chair and groaned. “The last time I saw you two, I thought you were fighting but now you're... whatever this is. Either throw fists or suck dick, but this goo-goo eyes thing is ruining my morning.”

Steve felt his face light on fire, and Tony turned red himself but with what looked to be anger, instead of embarrassment. “Look, none of us want to be here Loki. Are you in? Or was this a monsterous waste of time for us all?”

Loki was sprawled out on the chair, his long legs coming to reach the center of the Persian rug. Steve could easily see him modeling for Tony’s photoshoot, until he opened his mouth. He was going to drive poor Hernando insane.

“I’m in,” Loki replied to Tony’s demands.

“No mischief,” Steve said, tone dripping with authority. “And you can’t torment the photographer, or any of the staff.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Captain No-Fun is no fun.”

“And once again I’m going to have to disagree with you Mischief Muffin Man. He's plenty fun. But you’re in? Good. We’re out.”

They all walked to the foyer. “So you’re posing for this thing too?” Loki asked Tony, and Steve watched him blatantly check out the engineer. When Loki caught Steve watching, he smirked at him, then slid an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “I don’t think we’ve had much time to catch up since that incident in the Penthouse.”

“You mean when we tried to kill each other?”

Loki laughed, looked over Tony’s shoulder at Steve, and winked. “You don’t remember our deep, meaningful conversation over drinks right before all that mess? I’m offended.”

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand but instead of pushing it away, he secured his grip tighter and pulled Loki in. “It looks like I made an impression, and I’ve always wanted to check _god_ off my list.” Tony's tone was menacing but the words were all flirtation.

Steve’s gut drenched cold, and he must’ve made a noise because Loki erupted in laughter and Tony turned to him, pushing Loki’s arm away. “I’m definitely joking, baiting him. Who knows where that guys been.”

“Hey!” Loki interjected.

Steve didn’t know what to feel, because just yesterday they were kissing and now Tony was flirting with someone he hated, so instead Steve shook his head and turned towards the door. “I’m getting a cab.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, you’ve been in showbiz, practically a pro.” Tony's smile was friendly and contagious. “You can give me tips.”
> 
> Steve felt his ears pinken. “I know nothing about photography. Always wanted to learn.”
> 
> “You could try some shots,” Hernando piped in from the corner of the room, where he’d retreated to look through his camera lenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading. :)

The glass doors slid open for Steve, and the first thing he saw was Hernando’s hands all over Tony’s back. They were laughing at something, and Tony wouldn’t hold the pose Hernando kept trying to put him in, and it was all very funny. Hernando’s hands trailing up and down Tony’s back all the while.

He’d come down here to talk to Tony, figure things out, not to see all of this. Steve cleared his throat. 

The two men gazed over at him, remaining close. “Captain, welcome.” Hernando greeted him with a wide smile. “I didn’t know you’d be joining us.” 

Tony was smirking. Steve hadn’t really given them any warning, he was in the Tower, knew the photoshoot was happening and well… he had thought that maybe Tony had wanted him to join, but now that seemed silly, he obviously had his hands full, or someone had their hands full of Tony, at least. 

“I can--” He pointed back towards the elevator.

“No.” They both said in unison, then locked gazes and laughed. Steve’s stomach churned. Tony turned his attention back to Steve and pulled away from Hernando, walking over to Steve. When he got within reach Tony slid his hands around to cover Steve’s own, where they were clenched together in front of his belt buckle. 

“Stay. You know I always do better with an audience, and you my dear Captain are the best audience.”

“Am I now?” Steve let himself relax, after sending a quick furtive gaze towards Hernando, which Steve was sure Tony caught. 

“Hey, you’ve been in showbiz, practically a pro.” Tony's smile was friendly and contagious. “You can give me tips.”

Steve felt his ears pinken. “I know nothing about photography. Always wanted to learn.”

“You could try some shots,” Hernando piped in from the corner of the room, where he’d retreated to look through his lenses. The suggestion surprised Steve, mostly because he didn’t think Hernando cared that much about him, to offer something so generous. Hernando looked up and grinned. “Maybe you’ll let me keep a print or two, I can say I sold a Captain America original.” Steve shook his head, entirely unsurprised that the man seized the opportunity, and he thought about seizing his own. 

It was obvious the subject of these photos would be Tony, and he pictured what the man would look like through the lense. Steve would get to look at him for as long as he wanted, he’d get to direct the man, make him move any way Steve wanted. He swallowed, nodding towards Hernando. “That’d be great.” 

“Great!” Hernando lifted the camera, took some candid snapshots of Steve and Tony from across the room. “I’ll take some, and then you can step in.”

Steve moved to sit in a director’s chair after grabbing a bottle of water from the snacks Hernando had laid out. He needed something to fidget with, especially since Hernando had returned to Tony, posing him against his lab equipment. 

When Steve sat down, he looked over towards Tony, only to find him already looking at Steve. His gaze was heavy and calculating, and it made Steve fidget. Hernando came to stand by Tony and as if testing a theory, Tony leaned into Hernando, put a hand on his hip, all while watching Steve tense with conflict that he knew reflected in his tense shoulders and angry eyes.

Tony smirked, and pulled away from the photographer. “Enough posing, let's do this.”

Hernando snorted but did as Tony said, and Steve felt the tension in his gut ease. Tony looked glorious under the attention of the camera, his eyelids drooping into a heady glaze and his lips parting so his tongue could swipe over the skin Steve remembered tasting. He was shirtless, but wore a pair of work pants and, inexplicably, a jean jacket tied around his waist. 

He looked beautiful under the lights Hernando had set up, his cheekbones more prominent, lips fuller. Steve wondered if it was an effect of makeup or Tony intentionally pouting, and his mind flashed to Tony’s pout parting so Steve could feed his cock between those full lips. A laugh, light and melodic, pulled Steve’s attention back to the here and now, and he knew his cheeks were entirely too red but Tony wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was looking at the camera Hernando was holding out to him, showing him something in the preview screen. 

They were standing close again. Steve wondered if Tony had ever sucked Hernando off and was immediately ashamed. Was what Tony did, or didn't do with Hernando, any of his business?

Steve had come to terms, these last few days, with the fact that maybe he wanted it to be his business. Maybe it was important for other people to know that he and Tony had kissed, that Tony was...What? His now? 

Steve must’ve made a noise because both men turned back to him, then back at each other. “I’m going to go see where my assistant is with those coffees,” Hernando said, before leaving the room. 

Steve wanted to ask what that was all about, but he had a suspicion Hernando’s hasty departure had to do with him. He wasn’t sure how that made him feel, other than the churning in his stomach and his shame when Tony looked at him and asked, “You okay?” He came over to Steve but stopped just out of reach, arms coming to cross across his chest. “You seemed a bit...rigid? Yeah, lets go with that and not demonstrably uptight.”

“Are you mad?” Steve’s stomach dropped, he hadn’t expected that. 

“Well you chased off the photographer with your uncomfortable noises, like you don't even want to watch the photoshoot. I mean--”

“You think I don’t want to be here?” 

“I just said-- Uncomfortable noises and awkward long pauses. That doesn't sound like someone that's happy being here.”

Steve wanted to shake Tony. Couldn’t he see how frustrating his behavior was? He was all over Steve one minute, then flirting with Loki the next, now here, with Hernando, he was all over him. “Look,” Steve began before he’d even given himself permission to speak. He snapped his jaw shut. He looked away from Tony.

“Look, what?” Tony prompted, because of course Tony prompted. That’s what Tony did, poked and prodded until he worked it all out, solved all the puzzles. 

And maybe that’s all this was to Tony. 

“ _ Look _ , maybe the kiss meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me. And the way you were after it, flirting and--” He broke off. “Well, you flirt with everyone but I thought it was more, that it meant more but--”

Tony stepped closer, between Steve’s thighs and pulled the water bottle from Steve’s hands and tossed it to the floor, sliding his hand in its place. “What makes you think it didn't mean more?”

Steve looked away, because Tony’s eyes were too wide, too earnest, and none of it was making much sense to Steve anymore. “Hernando, for one,” Steve managed. “And everyone else you flirt with.”

“You’ve said nothing to me about the kiss since it happened, Steve. What was I supposed to think?” Steve opened his mouth, then closed it. “Exactly.” Tony looked smug, arms coming up to wrap around Steve’s neck. “You’re a big boy, use your words.” 

“You use your words,” Steve replied, peevish, but relieved. 

“Oh, I will. JARVIS, restrict entry for…” He raised his eyebrow at Steve, smirking, waiting for Steve to finish his sentence.

“Twenty minutes--No. Until further notice.”

Tony’s grin turned filthy. “Well, J. You heard the man.”

“I want to kiss you again,” Steve stated. “There, are you happy? I used my words.”

“Immensely.” Tony’s smirked. “You really did  _ not  _ like me flirting with Hernando.”

Steve stood up from the chair, forcing Tony to stumble back. Steve pulled him close, again. “No, I didn’t.”

“You were even jealous of Loki weren’t you.” Tony’s eyes narrowed. 

“Loki is a menace.” 

Tony laughed, and Steve arched him back with a kiss. Pulling back, Steve slid his hand up from Tony’s back to cup the nape of his neck. It made Tony’s eyes darken which made Steve’s blood race. “God, Tony, I want…”

“Yes, Steve,” Tony moaned. “What do you want?” 

There was nowhere in the workshop for Steve to push Tony up against, to claim his mouth and rub their bodies together, and it was making Steve crazy, this need he wanted but couldn’t act upon. “I want you. I want you naked.” 

Tony pushed away from Steve and unbuttoned his workpants in a second, pushing them down, and then he was naked in the workshop. “JARVIS, tint the glass wall and door.”

“Already done, Sir.”

Steve chuckled. “Your AI is a fabulous wingman.”

“That he is.” 

They both looked at Tony’s cock where it bobbed free and hard between them. “What do you want now?” 

Steve gasped. “Fuck. Anything. I want to take you against the wall or desk or--”

“Maybe you should touch me first, before you start taking me anywhere. Come on, don’t you want to get Hernando’s paw prints off of me?” 

Steve may have growled, but the taunt was enough to stoke him into action. He stepped towards Tony, pulled him flush against him, rubbed his clothed body over him, ran his hands along every bit of skin he could reach. Tony was moaning under him, their erections finding each other even through Steve’s clothes, rubbing together as they both gasped into their kiss. 

“Come,” Tony breathed. “There’s a couch through here.”

Tony pushed a spot on the wall, and a door Steve hadn't known existed popped into sight. On the other side was an office. It was full of half started projects and hardwood furniture, and in the corner was a sofa. Tony went to lie on it, legs sprawled open, hand coming to his erection. 

“Damn, I want to draw you,” Steve said through panting breaths. He moved into the space above Tony, losing his shirt and pants in the process. 

“Soon you can take some photos.” 

Steve felt his cheeks blush. “I think I’d rather keep photos off you like this  _ off _ Hernando’s camera.”

Tony hummed. “I think I like you jealous.”

Steve snorted, buried his head in Tony’s shoulder. “Well good, because I’ve never been able to stop it much, especially…”

“Especially what?”

“Well, you know...” Steve looked at Tony’s bottom lip, reached out to bite it. “Seeing you this week, how...flirtatious you are with, well, almost everyone.”

Tony pressed their lips together, reached down and grabbed Steve’s cock. “You know if you didn’t want me flirting, and you asked me  _ real _ nicely, I’d probably stop.”

Steve moaned, thrusting into Tony’s fist. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tony bit a line of kisses into Steve’s neck.

“Damn, Tony, I’m not going to last long.” He’d been wanting Tony’s hands on him for far too long and now that they were finally touching, it was too much, too good, and with Tony telling him everything he wanted to hear-- Tony twisted his hand around the head of his cock and he was done, shooting into Tony’s hand and swearing into his neck. 

Tony let him have a few breaths, but soon his erection was rubbing against Steve’s hip and it was too tempting for Steve. He maneuvered himself down Tony’s body, kissing the soft skin of his stomach. When he looked up at Tony, his eyes were wide, his smile boyish, and he appeared to enjoy seeing Steve between his legs very much. Steve slid his mouth around his cock, and Tony's entire expression morphed into one of intense pleasure, but he only let his eyes slide shut for a moment, before he had his gaze back on Steve. 

There was a knock on the workshop door that they could barely hear in the office. It was enough to remind Steve of Hernando, of all the people that could want Tony under them. He took Tony’s cock down to the base in a single, impressive slide of his mouth. He’d done this before, back in the army and a few times since, but he couldn’t recall ever wanting to make an impression with someone more than he did right now with Tony. Tony, who could have anyone, who has had many, who had a someone right now, knocking on his door. 

Tony gasped, and his hand reached out to grip into the sofa as Steve made Tony's cock hit the back of his throat. “Oh god, Steve. I had no idea how talented your mouth was. Fuck yeah, I’ll definitely be good for you if that's what you want. I--” He broke off with a moan. 

Steve pulled back entirely, feeling the blush on his cheek and knowing this wasn’t the time or place to ask, but he wanted to know what Tony meant, wanted to make sure they were on the same page. “You want to be my fella, then?” His heart was on the line, but he was nothing if not courageous, especially for the things and people he wanted the most.

Tony looked thunderstruck, his hair all over the place, his cheeks flushed, and he was nodding with his lips parted and panting. “Yes, of course.”

“Did I surprise you?” Steve knew he did, and he let himself feel a little smug about it. 

“Come here.” And Steve thought he was going to pull Steve up to a hug but instead he led Steve’s head back to his cock. Steve chuckled against his thigh, licked at the goosebumps that formed. “Please,” Tony panted between breaths, and Steve could tease him no longer, he slid his lips against the base of his cock, kissing and licking back to the tip before sliding back down in another intentionally slow glide. “Fuck, Steve.” 

Steve's cock was filling again, and he had to press his fist into it, palming it as he built a steady rhythm around Tony. It didn’t take long until the fingers in his hair tightened and pulled him forward, so Tony could come deep in his throat. The roughness, the need, it made Steve’s fist tighten, and he fell over the edge and made a mess in his lap. 

When Tony reopened his eyes, they fell to Steve’s lap, and his whole face softened. “Look at you.”

Under normal circumstances, Steve would’ve blushed, but he was floating too high in the afterglow to do more than smile loosely at Tony. Then he yawned, stretched, and allowed himself to take in Tony. A warmth bloomed in his chest when he remembered what they were to each other now. 

“If I look as love-drunk as you, Hernando is definitely going to know what happened in his absence.” 

Steve shrugged. “Good.” 

Tony eyes darkened for a moment before he tossed his head back and laughed. “Never pegged you for possessive.”

“Well, you never were very observant,” Steve replied through a smile.

Tony tried to kick him but his leg just flopped on the couch instead. “I’m not complaining.”

“Good.” They grinned at each other, giddy and uncaring until another knock broke through the room. “We should probably let Hernando back in.”

They dissolved into laughter, and Hernando had to wait for a few more minutes until they could gather themselves, and their clothes, back together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was sitting at the common room dining room table going over notes from their last mission when Tony barged in with a large bag. “It’s here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the last chapter! This fic was so much fun to write, and I am so grateful to everyone who commented, kudosed, bookmarked and loved it during these past two months. I hope you like the ending and a glimpse inside the calendar!
> 
> Special thanks to heyness/TonyStarkier for the plot, and FestiveFerret for the beta, and to them both for being excellent cheerleaders.

Steve was sitting at the common room dining room table going over notes from their last mission when Tony barged in with a large bag. “It’s here!”

They’d only been dating for a couple weeks, but Steve was pretty sure his stomach would never stop fluttering at the sight of Tony’s excited grin. “The calendar?”

“Yes! And Pepper saw it already. She’s holding up her end of the deal, no more ribbon cuttings and fundraisers unless _I_ say so. Which will probably be even more now.” He came to wrap his arms around Steve’s back, kiss his neck. “Now that I have someone to bring, someone to dance with, they’ll be more fun.”

“Nevermind the part where they’re usually for charity and the greater good.” Steve smirked, straightening up his papers. He’d been going over them for hours already, and he knew he’d be far too distracted from here on out.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled away, going into the bag he’d brought. “I am all about the common good. I’m a damn superhero. I privatized world peace. Also, this.” He brightened immediately as Steve took the calendar.

Tony’s face was on the cover in his Iron Man suit without the helmet, somehow making the whole thing sexy with his eyes alone. “Wow.” He looked glossy and beautiful, and Steve leaned over to kiss the real Tony, before opening the calendar to the first month.

Maria Hill stood in a power suit, the jacket open to reveal her crisp, white, button-up shirt. She looked sleek, powerful and sexy, leaning against her desk like she didn’t have time for anyone’s bullshit.

“Keep going.” Tony was bouncing next to him, and Steve had no intention of denying him anything. He flipped to the next month to see Clint, standing with his back to the camera, wing costume accenting his broad shoulders. He held his bow out to the side, the camera capturing the curve of his bicep. “They put extra lotion on his arms, that’s why your eye is drawn to them.”

Steve hummed, pulling Tony a bit closer to his side and turned to the next month.

March was full of a rainstorm. Thor stood in the center, lightning sparking from his skin. It made Steve’s breath catch, not expecting to see such a powerful display of Thor’s abilities. “I know,” Tony whispered, dragging his finger along one of the bolts. “Hernando nearly pissed himself from fear.”

Steve couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter from escaping his throat. “Oh, that poor man. The things he must’ve seen.”

“Just wait till October!”

They turned to Scott, glowering at the camera, humongous and almost unable to fit within the borders of the page. May was Bucky, a simple photo of him in the field, metal arm glittering in the sun. Sam was flying for June, wearing a shirt, but he had lost his jeans somewhere so he was only in boxer briefs. “Sam enjoyed this way too much,” Tony commented.

Steve agreed, then took a deep breath because it was time to turn to July. Maybe Tony wouldn’t notice the way his hand shook before he forced his nerves to settle.

Just like a bandaid, he pulled the page over. It was all red, white, and blue.The floor, the furniture, the barbeque and picnic table - and Steve stood in the center. He had recently come out of the pool, his white swim shorts stuck to his thighs. His hands were on his hips, elbows out. It almost looked like he should be wearing a cape, but he wasn’t. He was looking towards the city, and Steve remembered the moment the photo was taken. He hadn’t been posing, he’d been thinking about Tony. They’d just kissed, Steve could see the effect of it in the coloring of his cheeks, in the bruising on his lips. He couldn’t gather the courage to check if the photo had captured the bulge in his swim shorts.

“Gorgeous.” Tony’s words brushed against Steve’s ear, his hand idly came up to brush Steve’s abs. “That sunscreen really helped the water bead on your skin. I can’t look away.”

Steve might have been a little embarrassed at seeing himself in the calendar, but when it came to Tony in his arms, he had become confident. Steve brought his lips to the sensitive skin of his neck. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Tony melted into Steve, and it felt so easy to press their lips together, to give and take lazy kisses, until Tony pulled away to breathe. “What was I saying? Wait, are you proving that you can distract me from gushing over a hot photo of yourself?”

He felt a flush brush along his cheeks. “Maybe.”

“Wow. We’re sappy.” Tony chuckled to himself, and Steve had to agree they were a bit sentimental, but it was all so new and he really didn’t mind if that meant they were extra ridiculous. Tony had turned back to the calendar. “Hurry up, there’s something else I want to show you after.”

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

Tony’s tight-lipped expression made Steve turn back to the calendar with anticipation, moving past July to see Loki with antlers on his head for August. Steve didn’t even pause to look beyond a cursory glance. Darcy was next, a September’s schoolgirl vixen.

The photo made Steve blush and stammer. “How is this not indecent?” She was standing to the side of a teacher’s desk, bend over so her arms rested on its surface. Her _very_ short skirt barely fell over the curve of her backside and the tight top did little to hold in her ample breasts.

Tony shrugged. “You need to be over eighteen to buy it.” His grin turned at the edges. “It is perfectly indecent, itsn’t it?”

“It’s something, all right.”

“Look at the next month.” Tony turned the page this time, excited to show off the Hulk posing in a traditional flexing pose, fist pumping out as his muscles danced, all around him were Halloween decorations. “Isn’t he glorious? He loved it so much, it was hard to pick just one. There was one of him tearing apart the scarecrow, but Hernando wanted to keep that one for an exhibit, and I couldn't really say no.”

They turned through the rest of the months, the group Thanksgiving photo, Natasha dressed like a winter queen, but Steve’s focus was now fixed on Tony, on how he glowed as he showed off the calendar. By the end of it, Tony had noticed Steve’s staring.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Steve chuckled. “No, we left the whipped cream on the rooftop. There’s nothing on your face. I just… I like how you look when you explain something you care about.”

“Well,” Tony began, sounding slightly winded. “In that case, you should definitely swing by the workshop more often.”

“Done.” He pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s lips. “The calendar is really great Tony. I’m not surprised at all that Pepper liked it.”

“I thought so too.” He looked back at the bag he’d brought, then back at Steve, then back at the bag. “I--” Tony paused, swallowed, and he had all of Steve’s attention. “I also made another one, just, uh, for you.”

Steve felt the anticipation from earlier bloom into affection and excited curiosity, all with an undercurrent of satisfaction, because Tony was here, with him; they were each others.  “What do you mean?”

Tony reached down and pulled another calendar out of his bag. It was smaller than the pinup-beefcake calendar, about the size of a greeting card. The cover was a black and white photo of Tony’s torso, one that Steve recalled taking the day before.

“It’s full of photos you took of me.”

Steve flicked through the months, remembering Tony through his camera lens. He had let himself get a bit carried away when he was photographing Tony, especially once Hernando had taught him how to put the photos into a folder on his own laptop and had left the room.

Steve had moved Tony around the workshop for their photoshoot, and the first month showed him standing against his workstation, shirtless, with his legs stretched out long. The next month had him bent over metalwork, arm lifting a mallet, sweat dripping down his neck. The one after was a photo Steve had zoomed in of Tony’s face, his lips parted and curved around a moan.

Steve blushed at the next month, because it was the deep cut of Tony’s hips, a line of hair trailing down, and it looked like he wasn’t wearing a thing as the photograph cut off. Desire rushed through Steve, and he met Tony’s eye instead of turning to the next month. Steve could hardly speak against the swell of happiness that bloomed in his chest. When Tony first told him about the team calendar, he never thought it would lead them here, into each other’s arms, but Steve wouldn’t have it any other way. “You made me a naughty calendar.”

Tony grinned. “That I did. I thought you might want me every day of the year.”

Steve pulled Tony close. “You bet I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! Come say hi on tumblr: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
